Amortentia
by bacta.junkie
Summary: Fact: Amortentia does not work on people who are already in love with the potioneer. Fact: Rose Weasley does not know that.


**Silly little one-shot. Took me about ten minutes to write. Takes place sometime in their sixth year. For all intents and purposes, one could easily replace the names and have an entirely different story about, well, literally any ship ever. This is just the one I chose. Do enjoy :)**

* * *

_Today's the day. I'm going to do it. I'm really going to do it!_

Rose Weasley strolled into the great hall and sat at the Ravenclaw table for dinner. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but the narrative in her head would prove otherwise.

_Should my knees feel like that?_

_It's alright, being nervous is normal, expected. _

She began to clutch the phial in her pocket tightly, not wanting to part with it.

_It's taken me months to brew this damn love potion, but it's ready. It's finally ready!_

She grew excited, and her face flushed. Luckily, her fellow students were a bit too interested in their food to notice.

_Breathe, Rose, breathe. Nobody's looking. He's turned around. Good. Just reach over and pour the bottle out into his drink…_

The tiny phial emptied into his goblet.

_Perfect. Nobody saw. That couldn't have gone better._

Scorpius Malfoy raised his cup to his lips and tilted it back.

_He's drinking. Oh, sweet Merlin, he's drinking!_

"Tastes funny…"

_Oh, shit, he knows! He knows! Heknowsheknowsheknowsheknows -_

"I must've imagined it."

Rose exhaled.

_Oh dear, was I holding in that breath for that long? I really should work on that._

She began to eye her classmate.

_Alright, it shouldn't take more than a moment or two to kick in…_

Long minutes passed.

_It's been ten minutes. Why isn't the sodding bastard in love with me yet?!_

Scorpius stood. "I think I'll go for a walk now. Evening, mates."

_I must've brewed it wrong…_

She began going over the potion in her head.

_That's impossible. I followed every instruction to the letter. It was perfect. There's not a chance in hell the potion didn't work…_

_But then, why didn't it work?_

* * *

"Professor Slughorn?"

"Yes, Miss Weasley? How can I help you?"

"Is there any way a perfect batch of Amortentia could produce an… undesired effect? Or rather, no effect at all?"

The aging wizard thought for a moment.

"The only way I can think that a love potion that strong would have no effect whatsoever is if the person who drank the potion was already in love with the person who brewed it. Other than that, no. Is there a reason you wanted to know this?"

"No reason in particular sir, no. If you don't mind, I will be going."

"Alright then. See you in class tomorrow, Miss Weasley!"

She left in a hurry.

_Already in love with me? No, that's absurd, impossible, preposterous, unthinkable!_

"Rose!"

It was him.

She turned to face him.

"Yes, Scorpius?"

"What did you put in my drink last night?"

She feigned ignorance, stuttering. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do. Professor Longbottom told me he saw you put something in my drink. I don't know what it was, but I'm certain if it had some sort of effect on me, I would've noticed by now, and it's driving me insane. What was it?"

She nearly fled, but her legs wouldn't carry her. She was frozen to the spot.

Finally, she squeaked out, "Amrtnia…"

"What was that?" he leaned in.

"Amortentia, you dolt!"

He was silent for a moment. Not shocked or surprised or any other reaction other than silent. If one were to see his face at the time, what might say he seemed deep in thought. However, nobody was able to see his face at the time, since by the time he returned to the world of the living, she was gone.

* * *

He tracked her down in the Ravenclaw common room several hours later, at the top of the tower bearing their house name. She had her nose buried in a book. He tore it away from her. She would have ran, but he had her cornered.

"Why on Earth did you put a love potion in my drink? I mean, I know why you would do it, I know exactly what effect you were trying to achieve, but what could possibly have made you think it would work?"

"If you're just going to laugh at me, save it. I've spent the last few hours beating myself up over it. I don't need you to do the same."

"I was never going to laugh at you. Hasn't anyone ever told you that love potions don't work on people who are already in love with you?" He laughed.

"Slughorn did, just this morning, actually. I didn't believe him… wait, what?"

He turned to walk away, still laughing. "Merlin, Rose, you are so daft."

She stood, giving chase and catching up swiftly. He caught her in his arms and pressed his lips to her own.

It was to nobody's surprise that they missed class that day.

* * *

**I know it was short, but it was cute. Tell me what you thought :)**


End file.
